


Burn the Page

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin, Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta mikasa, M/M, Omega Levi, 一切起源于伊莉娅, 剧情可概括为 冰火开头, 背景参考冰火+梅林传奇, 艾伦与利威尔双主角, 艾伦与爱尔敏兄弟设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	1. Chapter 1

“新娘是哪里人？”  
“卡尔贝拉人，殿下。”  
艾伦的双目注视着飞翔的白鸽，耳朵倾听着潺潺的流水，唯独大脑不在状态，因而他的嘴巴只得又问了一遍，“新娘是哪里人？”  
侍从好脾气地重复：“是卡尔贝拉人。”  
卡尔贝拉。艾伦默念地名，双唇轻碰，舌尖扫过上颚，几番念叨，仿佛将这地名就着喉咙送了下去，送进心脏，狠狠地往里一嵌，嵌得心口一疼，才催得头脑和思维争相运作起来。他思考着，身体绷得更紧，双眼也微微睁大，却又似乎迷迷糊糊的。新娘，意味着玫瑰与婚礼，意味着繁花盛开的春日里最适宜举办的喜事，但艾伦静在原地，将这简短的单词咀嚼后又放下，反反复复，心头压抑——他仍将记忆固执地留在冬天。  
上一个冬日，格尔达王后在结霜挂雪的宫殿中闭上了眼睛。  
“她与诸神同在。”国王庄重地听着主教唱诵，随后也用这句话来安慰小儿子——他的小儿子悲伤得令人担忧，哪怕逝去的王后根本不是王子的亲生母亲。  
第一任王后病逝时艾伦才三个月大，等他长到三岁，到了记事玩闹的年纪，格尔达王后已住进了宫里。这位王后柔声细语，眼里盛满了光，泼在她黑色的瞳仁上，酿出温温的笑意。她在艾伦的整个童年伴随左右，细致体贴，轻轻的话语也能使气愤的王子平静。  
“龙已经飞走太多年了。”老学士同艾伦解释，“王后的祖辈曾出现过御龙者，御龙者与王族结婚，给予了王族后代驯服巨龙的能力。龙飞走后，国王想了太多办法，与王家联姻是格尔达·卡林无可逃避的路。”  
温和的王后承受了远超负荷的命运，她瘦弱的骨架撑起的是羸弱的身体，频繁的小产将她面上曾有的红润悉数洗去。十岁的艾伦到了当侍从的年纪，他挑了“酒桶骑士”汉尼斯，离宫前苍白的王后强撑起笑意同他道别，她的肩膀与手臂瘦得硌人，手掌却十分温暖。  
三年后王子回宫，带着满抑的思念前往母亲的居所。王后深陷的眼眶差点吓到了小王子，她连他的名字都念得太轻，每个音节都带着轻咳，寒冬的冷气击垮了她，紧接着痛苦与鲜血带走了她的生命。冬日夺走了伴随艾伦长大的这位母亲，隆重的葬礼频繁地造访他的梦境，王国的步伐走得很快，春来之时，办过丧事不久的王国，已准备好迎接一场婚事，国王为已到婚龄的王长子挑了妻子，卡尔贝拉附属国女王的omega哥哥。  
终于通读了历史的艾伦很快理解了这件事：百年前，少王子造访卡尔贝拉国时因魔法丧命，国王震怒，龙火燎原，将卡尔贝拉国攻打而下以做本国附属之地。如今龙已经从这个国家飞走，邻国的人鱼与海怪却依然处于王族控制下，此刻若想自保，王室便不得不拉拢一度奴隶般打压的巫师附属国卡尔贝拉。  
十三岁的王子不再哭泣，却忍不住抱怨，这个宫殿刚刚失去一位太好的新娘和太好的母亲，它还不该迎接一位新的新娘——哪怕是爱尔敏王子的新娘。少年心事一腔真挚又蛮不讲理，仿佛要将所有的喜乐挡在外面，才能对逝者展现足够的敬意。  
次子艾伦不必被继承王位所需的教导与课程缠身，有大把时光与少爷们游玩闲逛。平日里相熟的伯爵家双胞胎忙着打趣他，艾伦干笑一声，提不起多少兴趣。  
“去见见他！”  
“好好打扮，你得去迎他嘛。”  
“他是我哥哥的老婆，又不是我的。”  
话虽如此，艾伦并不想给哥哥的婚事添乱。三天后他起了个大早，侍从们挑了一套又一套的披风，小王子板着脸一件件看过去，坚定不移地摇头。  
“你可真是给我面子。”爱尔敏在艾伦衣物散乱的卧室里走了几圈，停住脚步，在衣柜里随手一挑，“这件。再挑你就花眼了。”艾伦这边任由侍从们折腾了一个早上，额上微微出汗，也不细看，忙不迭地对小侍从摆手，穿上披风——他素来相信这个哥哥。  
爱尔敏不算高挑，体格略微瘦弱，模样甚是清秀，一头金发柔柔软软，小时候漂亮得像个姑娘。艾伦做侍从随雇佣骑士云游的那几年，酒桶骑士没少调侃，“咱国的龙太子漂亮得像个龙公主，纤巧金贵一朵花儿，风一吹就散喽。”艾伦听不得骑士话里的讽刺，张口就吵，总是被骑士当头敲去，“管住你的嘴小子，记住你现在是平民，谁说你们家啥你都别搭腔儿。”  
“可惜了，你是我的小儿子。”国王曾在艾伦的床边摇头叹道，那时的艾伦还小，没将这话放在心上，等他大了几岁，就对这话里的惋惜之意嗤之以鼻。  
“书呆子龙太子”，这称呼艾伦做侍从时没少听，虽说龙已经飞走多年，民间仍习惯以“龙”字冠王家人，骑射倒数的大王子各方面都担不起凶猛威严的巨龙之姿，多年过去仍有人怀疑大王子分化成alpha的真实性。你们什么都不懂，艾伦想。  
艾伦自幼读书有些吃力，文字纸张远没猎犬和赛马于他充满吸引力，因而对于过目不忘、六岁便能将国家历史倒背如流的爱尔敏佩服异常。  
艾伦记得爱尔敏头发软肩膀窄，被父亲表扬时白白净净的面庞会羞成桃色，他也记得执棋搏杀时，那双海一样的双眸中翻滚着自信的风暴，洁净的手指恍若刀枪穿越战火，毫不客气地把国手打得落花流水，他还记得冬日里的自己因噩梦惊醒之时，自爱尔敏寝宫方向传来的、伴他入眠的竖琴声，他记得的太多太多，旁人口中棉花一般的大王子，成了他心中撑起王冠的金子。你们什么都不懂。  
王子、铁卫、侍从，浩浩荡荡的迎亲队伍来到艾桥。今日的阳光格外明媚，晒得艾伦在马背上昏昏欲睡，颇想打个哈欠。你们来看什么呢，他望着桥四周挤满了的百姓们，婚礼之前新人双方不得见面，你们就是把眼珠瞪出来也瞧不见新娘的模样。这么一想，他立时把桥周围的百姓在头脑里换了脸，个个眼泡突出，嘴巴大张，活像满满当当的一池塘青蛙，噗地一声笑出来，惹得身前几步的爱尔敏又是无奈又是请求地瞪了他一眼。  
这一眼看得艾伦规矩许多，倒也看得有些愣了……爱尔敏已经到了结婚的年纪，明明只比他大两岁。“咱们龙太子真是个alpha？”纵使艾伦对于酒桶骑士颇为不满，骑士说过的话他倒是能想起来不少，“这花儿一样的alpha不会比自己老婆还漂亮吗？”究竟谁更漂亮艾伦今天看不到，也不关心，他只是突然意识到，以后兄长的身边真正多了一个人了，还是一个甩不掉的、要待一辈子的家人。这欢喜中带着一丝别扭的认知终于使得王子打起精神，全神贯注地等待卡尔贝拉的送亲队伍。  
卡尔贝拉的队伍很快冒头了。这个国家的奇闻传记，但凡遇到卡尔贝拉的送亲队伍就没几句好话，艾伦今日才总算理解了：极为简单的两列长队，黑斗篷随风飘动，活似两队乌鸦，队伍里最为壮硕的是一匹黑马，毛发浓密发亮，拉着小得可怜的马车，马车的帘子闭得严严实实。艾伦一边看一边腹诽，这送亲的队伍和送葬似的，虽说卡尔贝拉婚俗尚简，这也有点太寒酸了，新娘可是女王的哥哥。他转而想起王家对于卡尔贝拉的处处限制，整个附属国缺衣少食，还不如小城镇富裕，一时间又生不起气，反倒有些害臊愧疚。  
赶车的送亲队长长辫高悬，黑服素影，她跳下车来，走近已下了马等候多时的爱尔敏王子。艾伦站得离兄长很近，思绪也是活络，意识到这赶车的大概是卡尔贝拉新登基的小女王，有些好奇地向姑娘看去——  
他又变得晕乎乎的了。  
他见过这位女王陛下，不，她怎么就成了女王陛下？  
红河滩一年一度的比武大会是仅次于王都比武大会的盛世，汇聚了天下近一半的誓言骑士和雇佣骑士，酒桶骑士带着艾伦兴冲冲地跑去参加。艾伦刷马套鞍，将汉尼斯的长枪盾牌细细擦过，一套工序走完以后，坐在人群中间，兴致勃勃地围观下注情况。  
在场骑士的徽章他几乎全都认得（多亏了爱尔敏，这位脑瓜比手脚好用一百倍的兄长为艾伦发明了一百种对答家族纹章的游戏），有的骑士为了充面子乱绘徽章。还有一个骑士，手持干干净净一面盾，光光亮亮一杆枪，没有纹绘半点徽章，从偷窥到身甲干脆利落一身黑，体格纤细，在一众骑士之间显得颇为瘦弱，几乎是残河岸边一株细柳。这瘦猴似的骑士看得艾伦不禁咂舌，也太不自量力了。显然其他人也做如是猜想，几乎没人在这位细柳般的小黑骑士身上下注。  
等到比武开场，小骑士以快准狠的招式挑对手下马，一路过关斩将，直逼冠军。艾伦看呆了，一路盯着他瞧，在小骑士每一次获胜时大声叫好，早已忘了这赔率极高的小骑士曾让他输光酒桶骑士那点可怜的钱币。小骑士最终对上的是高地的骑士，对手骑士高大健硕却灵活敏捷，看得艾伦一颗心提到嗓子眼——但他的小骑士赢了！远比现在年轻的小王子高兴地蹦了起来，一下踩中了汉尼斯骑士摔伤的脚，立刻又皱着脸道歉。赚了满袋黄金，赢得无尽荣誉的细柳骑士摘下头盔，乌黑的长发流泻而下，小骑士转过身来。那显然是个姑娘，白净的面庞，淡眉，翘鼻，黑得发亮的一双眼睛。场内一片沸腾，过去不是没有女alpha参加比武，可能夺得比武大会冠军beta姑娘还从未见过。  
艾伦目不转睛地望着这年纪轻轻的少女骑士，看得入了迷，又是惊叹又是敬佩。少女骑士向他偏了偏头，走近几步，“你看得真入神，”她扬起眉毛，“什么那么好看？”  
艾伦能听见她脚步的声音，她离得越拉越近，他能看见阳光下她白净的额头上细小的汗珠，她精巧瞳仁上方纤密的睫毛，艾伦面上泛热，她很漂亮。  
“什么那么好看？”少女骑士心情不错，逗趣般地又问他一遍。她似乎比艾伦大一些，仍是少女的年纪，这隐隐约约的几岁差距弄得艾伦有些紧张，拿不准如何同她说话。  
“你的盾？”憋红了脸的侍从王子张口说道。  
少女骑士一愣，望望侍从，又看看自己的盾，“帮我擦一擦？”  
天下数一数二金贵的小王子就这么被使唤了，还干活干得相当卖力。小骑士坐在他身边的大石头上，专注地看着他。小王子找话说，一会儿说酒桶骑士，一会儿说早餐的黑面包，一会儿说到南都街巷的猫。小骑士一句一句地听，在小王子见不到的地方柔和了一双眉毛。小王子的话还没讲完，他手下的盾牌已经泛出亮光来了。小骑士取走了盾牌。  
王子侍从站着不动，“你要不要同我们一道——”  
“不，”少女骑士抵着下巴，“我想我们不会顺路。”  
“哦。”王子侍从说不出话来了，向天启示，他从没真正同几个姑娘相处过。  
“同我告别？”少女骑士建议道。  
王子侍从僵住了，不知是该举手还是该张口……侍从如何和骑士正式地道别？  
少女骑士见他迟迟不动，微微低头，在小王子侍从的额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
软软嫩嫩的小王子熟成了蒸好的虾子。  
“骑士——小姐！你这样不——”  
小骑士的手指按住了小王子语无伦次的嘴。  
“收下吧。”她的嘴边噙着浅笑，黑亮的眼珠溶了阳光，如拂过了凉风，冷下了，露出些傲来，“我们大概不会再见面了。”  
那之后的每一年，艾伦都曾梦到少女骑士，温暖的阳光，红河滩的水边沁着花香，那双漂亮的眼睛专注地望着他……  
怪不得少女骑士说他们不会再见了，女王陛下自然是见不到雇佣骑士的小小侍从。艾伦心事满腹，自觉向年轻的女王投去了过多的目光，立刻收回视线，余光中，年轻的女王弯了唇角。  
爱尔敏王子迎下了马车中的新娘。雪白的衣裤和天蓝的绸缎披风映衬着他的金发碧眼，腰间的配剑为这文静的龙太子添了几分英武之气，龙太子的面容有些严肃，双唇抿紧而微微下耷——艾伦太熟悉这个神情了，爱尔敏在紧张。傻子，艾伦暗笑，你今天太耀眼了，就是石头新娘也能爱上你，哪里需要紧张。  
跳下马的新娘着了白色，长摆的衣袍在腰部紧束，雪色的披风扇状披散，头纱盖住了他的面容，如一朵落在鸦羽中的昙花。艾伦在新娘跳下马车时仔细观察，那轻巧的动作令他想起了红河滩的少女骑士。“这花儿一样的alpha不会比他老婆还漂亮吧？”酒桶骑士的玩笑话又在艾伦耳边回荡，艾伦开始胡思乱想，如果这omega和他的女王妹妹一样，也是一个会打架的Omega呢。爱尔敏亲吻了新娘的手背——哦我的天呐他真的有点脸红——艾伦有点为他的文静哥哥泄气，倒也瞧见了新娘在手套包裹下的小巧手掌，又看了看对方的身形：新娘纤细精巧，比花一般一吹就倒的龙太子还要矮上一个头————他好脾气的文静哥哥大概受不了欺负。  
那日剩下路程既吵闹又安静，吵闹的是沿路百姓，致意声、欢笑声不绝于耳，是乐器的欢鸣，安静的是两队人马。艾伦在这于吵闹中静得出奇的队伍里三心二意地走着，看到的是年轻女王自花瓣中踩过的靴子，是素未谋面的王子夫妇紧紧交握的双手，是爱尔敏天蓝色披风之上伸展的龙翼。他嗅到了红河滩的花香，听到了宫墙夜晚的竖琴。  
那天夜里，冬日葬礼远离了王子的梦境。他靠在红河滩的大树下，又成了当年那个小侍从，少女骑士笑着问了他许多话。你真漂亮，我一直在看你，我很想你，他说了好多话，少女骑士没有听见，她只是带着似有似无的笑意，一句话也不答。少女骑士吻了他的额头，可他不想告别，远远不该告别——他一下子长高了，长大了，他站在一辆黑色的小马车前，跳下的新娘挽着他的手臂。他掀开了新娘的头纱，十六岁的女王望着他，乌黑的虹膜盛满了他的倒影，柳絮顺风而下，落在她轻眨的眼睫上。他捧起女王的脸，极轻地拂去那小小柳絮，脚下微动，走得更近，更近，他轻轻地吻了她，一个笨拙无比的吻，僵硬而简短地相碰，像是阳光在雪地上挥洒。她仍然看着他，他耳朵烫得要命，“我……”  
艾伦想着他未说出口的话，任由脚步随意带路，再抬头时，才发现走进了汉普顿花园——婚礼前卡尔贝拉王室的住所。这里是王宫最远最静得地方，骑士女王连侍卫也没要，连仆人也未谴，倒由着艾伦王子大大方方走进了花园的石面径之间。耳边脚步声响，艾伦闻声望去，矮丛旁边站了一个小个子的人，满身布衣，腕下提了一只小水壶，手指被厚厚的绿枝青叶映得雪白……他突然想起了这是谁的手。  
“记住一点，婚礼当天前别偷看你哥的老婆，”酒桶骑士曾这么说过，“婚前与夫家人见面可不太吉利。”也算游历全国、颇有几分阅历的小大人王子，一下子乱了阵脚。  
“谁在那？”新娘耳聪目明，小王子本来愣得僵住的一张脸霎时间苦了起来，前后左右匆匆一看，转步藏入一棵大树后面——幸亏他还不够强壮，能被这树挡了去。  
“出来。”这新娘的言语简洁冷厉，压低而短促的声音似凭空丢来的一具匕首，不知道的还以为说话的是铁卫队队长。艾伦的头脑嗡嗡地炸着，乱做一团……这么凶的新娘爱尔敏怎么招架的住？“我……”王子深呼吸，“我不能出去。”  
脚步声均匀平稳，对方不急不慢，一点点走到树对面，十分体贴地停下脚步——“艾伦王子？”  
王子全身一僵，一口气哽在喉咙，呼出时差点呛出咳来，“我……我不是——”  
“别说傻话了，你的靴子可没被树遮住。”  
小王子怒视背叛自己的左脚，狠狠将其收回。“您如何认得出？”  
“我又不是瞎子，认不得靴子上的徽章，况且我听过你说话，迎亲的时候。”  
那么简短的几句问侯这家伙也能把声音记住？什么样的Omega会说话如此毫不客气？卡尔贝拉整个国家的人都这般粗鲁如村夫吗？ 王子咬牙，“既然你认出来，我就更不该出去，婚礼前你不该同我哥哥的家人见面。”  
那边安静了会儿，被小王子严肃的语气逗笑了，“好，你回去吧。”  
艾伦闻言便走，走了几步察觉自己堂堂一国王子就这么被对方迁了鼻子，又疾步返回，站到树边冲那个闲散到四处浇花的身影喊了一句话。  
那新娘半侧过身，晨阳透过淡雾笼罩在他的脸上，浅光半缕，照出一双平和的眉目，“我知道了。”他轻声说。  
小王子带着一腔懊恼冲回宫殿，我刚刚大概看到他的脸了，王子烦躁地揉搓眼皮，我没看清，他开始安慰自己，新娘大概不是个丑八怪，我没给爱尔敏的婚姻带来任何兆头。这怕是小王子十三年来头一遭如此迷信一种讲究，他心虚得坐立难安，在婚礼之前的这几天里寻了好些学士与伙伴，七拼八凑地将这位卡尔贝拉新娘的资料聚了个模模糊糊。  
“他是一个千真万确的omega，卡尔贝拉上任女王的儿子，现任女王的哥哥，是巫师小国里的普通人。”小王子的指尖划过串串字母，“出生于……他太老了。”  
继说话难听之后，新娘在艾伦心中留下一个新的缺点，新娘太老了，算一算出生年月，足足有二十五六岁了，这个年纪对于十四岁便满婚龄的omega来说无疑是个老人，比爱尔敏都要大了十岁。二十多岁未曾婚配的王家omega，怕不是个怪人。卡尔贝拉倍受王都监视，从不与其他地区互通婚姻，族内通婚因而十分盛行，总归不是过于缺少人丁，这新娘二十多了仍嫁不出去……年轻的小王子心上蒙了一层乌云，生怕干瘦文静兄长娶到夜叉。这股复杂难言的情绪一直持续到婚礼当日。  
婚礼的当日他才真正看清新娘的样貌。这说话谈吐很叫艾伦担忧的新娘身段苗条，个头矮小，皮肤白皙，五官干净，雪白的衣袍外系着银色披风，披风上绣了一株象征卡尔贝拉族徽的雪后雾凇，新娘半垂着眼睛站在花儿一样的龙太子身边。  
他挺漂亮，艾伦不得不承认，尽管远远没有格尔达王后美丽，婚礼上的龙太子妃的样貌也并无缺憾，同其他omega一样，这位新娘看不出年纪——至少看起来可不会比王子大上十岁。艾伦王子同其他alpha一样十分苛刻地品评起婚礼上的Omega，直到最后终于承认，兄长的这位新娘是顺眼的。  
可这场婚礼上远有人比新娘更加耀眼。  
艾伦的注意力全被年轻的女王夺了去，这十六岁的姑娘明眸皓齿，身姿挺拔，长发高盘，脖颈后倾，微微扬头，她卸去骑士盔甲，被素净的华服掐腰一裹，如一簇雪地里燃烧的火，如一棵寒冬下挺立的松，哪怕只是贫瘠的附属国里的空架子女王，她依旧高贵而美丽。三笠女王双眼淡漠，薄唇微抿，怕是整场婚礼里唯一不算开心又心事重重的人。她偶尔与老国王低声交谈，又把目光投回王子身边的兄长，最后她的双眼与专注地望向她的王次子相遇，她的面容这才柔和了许多，吝啬地勾了一抹几乎要看不见的微笑，转过头去。  
她认出我了。她记得我。王子心中怦怦然，欢愉在他的胸腔里越涨越高，一同高涨的还有人群的欢呼声，他循着声音将目光转回——人们在为爱尔敏欢呼，他要亲吻新娘了。哦，爱尔敏，这艾伦刚会说话就天天挂在嘴边的哥哥。“这花儿一样的alpha不会比他老婆还漂亮吧？”傻瓜酒桶骑士，艾伦骂道，你根本不知道他今天有多英俊，没人比得上他，谁也比不上他。  
雪一般的新娘微微仰头，迎上低头吻下的王子，金色的冠冕映着披风上燃烧的太阳，他们被鲜花与欢笑淹没。  
“听好了新娘先生，我哥哥是这片大陆有史以来最优秀的王子，你不会后悔和他结婚！”  
艾伦终于想起了他那天早上冲新娘大声喊出的话，夸口又嚣张。  
他想着望着婚礼，望着被王长子轻柔搂住的新娘。  
你但愿知道，艾伦闷闷不乐。  
你总会知道，他又想。


	2. Chapter 2

“别去打扰你哥哥婚姻的第一个月。”这句话从老学士到酒桶骑士，乃至最小的铁卫希尔基斯坦也同艾伦叮嘱过。  
“我怎么可能连这也不知道！”小王子厉声反驳。  
“是吗，”希尔基斯坦家只比他大两岁的小铁卫丝毫不知退让，“你每天和爱尔敏黏在一起，我爹说王国就没有过感情这么好的兄弟，你能忍住同他一个月里连一句话也不讲？”  
小铁卫是对的，小王子忍得颇为辛苦，才终于等到爱尔敏和他那新娘返回王宫。那新娘的名字艾伦可算记住了，利威尔，他想，拗口又难听。  
新婚夫妇还未至宫门，国王的传话已先到一步，指明要同大王子单独见面。爱尔敏说到底刚结婚一个月，还没适应两个人的生活，他匆步走去见父王，也忘了给身边的新娘安排一下去处。刚回宫就吃了老国王闭门羹的王妃静静地站在墙边。侍从们面面相觑，艾伦看那王妃有些可怜，也就站得过去些。  
利威尔一双平淡无波的眼睛，远没有艾伦和侍从想得那般对现状尴尬，见这还是少年的小王子带着一副不情不愿的神情走向他，别扭得可爱，抬手揉了揉小王子的头发，随即微微一愣，放下手去。  
艾伦一张脸腾得红了——他才十三岁，却早已自认是个男子汉，在大厅之下被人揉了脑袋——被omega揉了脑袋，这omega又不是母亲——侍从们面上挂着笑，觉得这场景新奇有趣，王子不觉得好笑，害臊地有些恼了。我都忘了，这新娘虽然是个矮个子，现在也比我高上一点儿。  
利威尔早察觉了小殿下浑身的不自在，正琢磨怎么在小家伙羞成刺猬前将那一身刺拔了，对上小王子一双怪罪的大眼睛——这对王室兄弟每一个眼睛都不小，他突然有了答案。“可以请你……带我去你哥哥的寝殿吗？”  
事实证明他的答案不错，方才还炸着刺要扎人的小殿下顷刻间柔和下来，成了一只天鹅，昂头带着利威尔走向爱尔敏的居所。  
利威尔一路上安安静静，艾伦更是找不到话说。这人怎么回事，艾伦又开始埋怨，从酒桶骑士到老学士，任何一个大人都知道怎么在小孩面前说话，他向来只有倾听和犟嘴的份儿，怎么这王妃在等他挑头？那就让这王妃等着去吧。  
艾伦把人带进寝宫，自己走也不是留也不是，几番纠结在利威尔对面的椅子上坐下来。利威尔把艾伦转的两个圈圈从头至尾看在眼里，小王子落座时，利威尔薄而小的一张嘴动了动，可算是没笑出来。  
艾伦有点郁闷，我都是为了爱尔敏，他看你干等着肯定过意不去。但小王子实在不好受。他实际上闷了一肚子的话，捺不住好奇，迫切的想知道爱尔敏这一个月过得如何——这显然不该问对方的老婆。  
我留下了就总该同他说些话，艾伦回忆着学过的所有绅士礼仪，搜肠刮肚，一个举止得体的alpha不该让omega被冷落。  
利威尔靠在木桌前，瞧着爱尔敏的一本字帖，也不知是看入迷了还是在发呆。艾伦想起花园里的那场半吊子初遇，更不想开口了。这人怎么看也没有要同我说话的意思，小王子给自己找了借口，心安理得的点点头，不一会儿就睡着了。  
他被敲门声惊醒。“抱歉，我让你等了很久。”迷迷糊糊间他见到爱尔敏带着红扑扑的一张脸走向夫人，“我想的不周到，我应该……”艾伦打了个哈欠，他以为爱尔敏一紧张就语无伦次的毛病早就好了。  
“我没什么，你的字写得非常漂亮，打发了不少时间，”利威尔随口夸了句，捉住爱尔敏一紧张就到处乱挥的手，轻轻拍了拍，接着他微微偏头，扬起眉毛，“可你让你弟弟等太久了。”  
“艾伦？”爱尔敏一愣，“你怎么在这里？”  
艾伦的舌头又打结了。  
“他自然是有话想和你说。”利威尔瞥了艾伦一眼，合上字帖，站起身来，“你们说话吧，我出去走走。”  
“等等！”爱尔敏拉住他，“你刚回宫，我就一直不在你身边——”  
“我还能丢了不成？这宫殿还没大到让我迷路。”利威尔微微皱眉，“还是你想让你弟弟无聊到再睡一觉？”  
艾伦终于与爱尔敏对面而坐，好奇心压倒了不自在，“怎么样？”  
爱尔敏当然知道他在问婚后旅行。“好极了。”  
艾伦同爱尔敏寸步不离地长大，这位龙太子形容事物的语言修辞丰富，雅俗兼具，一个苹果也能让他描述出花儿来，听得多了全是空架子。而简简单单的三个字——“好极了”这个评价才囊括了许许多多的真材实料。  
“你们赛马了吗，打猎了吗？”  
爱尔敏点点头，没有继续说。  
“他是不是比你厉害？”艾伦小心翼翼地问，爱尔敏一脸苦相，艾伦笑着推他，“他真的比你厉害啊！”  
“我们屏退了所有侍从进入树林，赛马和打猎的结果别人不知道，你谁也别说，”爱尔敏严肃了神情，“我不想让父亲知道他骑射厉害。”  
“行行行，”艾伦一叠声地应下来，“他不会是那种只玩刀剑的omega吧？”  
爱尔敏狐疑地把艾伦从头打量，“你怎么对他这么好奇？”  
“傻瓜爱尔敏，我这是对你关心，我怕你被人欺负！”  
“他……他欺负不了我，”王长子不知想起什么，有点脸红，安静了会儿继续回答弟弟的问题，“他能用刀剑，但不热爱——说实话我并不知道他真正喜欢什么。”王长子的双眼染上几分愧疚，“他陪我看过书，听我弹过竖琴，还愿意陪我钓鱼，什么活动他都同意，又好像什么活动他都无所谓。我们在一起时总是我在说话，他听得倒是认真——可我不知他是不是快乐。”  
艾伦对于爱尔敏的苦恼半点理解不了，“这么说来他挺听你的话的。听他刚刚那语气，我还以为是个凶狠的人，同你相处时会骂你几句。”  
“他说话不动听，脾气倒不坏。”爱尔敏摇摇头，“而且婚姻这件事不是听话就好。”  
“别说的你像个专家，一副老头样。”  
他们或许过得不错，艾伦回味着爱尔敏的话语，对于林间偶遇是坏兆头的担忧淡了许多，那日的晨阳淡雾也显得明朗起来。小alpha终于重新处理信息，他那天闻到了雪梅的香气——却在再次见面时变成了阳光炙烤下的麦香。  
“他的香味改变了。”小王子心不在焉地念叨一句，转眼爱尔敏已被茶水呛得咳嗽。  
“爱尔敏？”  
漂亮王子原本白净的一张脸窘成猪肝色，“我们……一个月里赶上了彼此的情潮期。”  
小王子的大脑放空了几秒，拼命旋转才弄明白自己无意间问了一个怎样的问题，爱尔敏又给了何等糟糕的答案，自己的脸也红了，“哦那……那……”  
“什么也别说。”爱尔敏先一步深呼吸，正了神色，“如此谈论一个omega太不礼貌，况且，”年轻的王子再度呈现一副自我检讨的神色，“我根本不该同父亲和弟弟相处太久，还两次把我的新娘一个人落下！”他历来文静的兄长念叨着“太差劲了”冲出门去，艾伦沉思着凝视寝殿的门扉，怀疑新婚将爱尔敏搞得有些神经质。  
婚礼让alpha一夜长大，奶妈在艾伦还小的时候就这么告诉他。婚后的爱尔敏奇迹般地抽条出芽了，他细窄的肩膀在垫肩的衬托下显得宽阔些许，脊背挺得更加笔直。国王已经让他参加御前会议。龙太子于朝堂上镇定自若，细心听取各方言论，偶尔提出的建议往往一鸣惊人。五六个月的功夫，“书呆子龙太子”的称号已经远去，臣属们称这位王子“初升的太阳”，似乎他的举手投足间都镌刻着希望。  
这位年轻英俊的alpha也仍保留着几分少年的样子，他会在下朝后急切地寻找伴侣，笨拙地取下手套，用满是汗水的手掌找到散步的妻子，利威尔总能明白这害羞又不自信的alpha在朝堂上强压的紧张。爱尔敏的omega比他大方多了，对方会用略带凉意的双手捧住王长子的脸，给那热得泛红的双颊降温，有时也会微微踮脚，在王子的鼻尖印上一个吻。他们的亲吻偶然间被艾伦撞到过一次，王次子一边疾步回撤一边笑出声来。  
“爱尔敏大概是坠入爱河了。”艾伦长出一口气，“真好啊，我以前还担心他老婆对他不好呢。”  
学士笑着摇了摇头，“爱上挑选的丈夫是每一个领主家omega的必修课，聪明的omega都知道怎么做，王妃是卡尔贝拉人，自然更是清楚。”  
爱尔敏的婚姻给了艾伦越来越多的独处时间，善于观察的小王子也想明白了越来越多的事。  
龙已经飞走太多年了，久到王室不得不重新重视巫师附属国卡尔贝拉，不得不考虑解除卡尔贝拉国门的禁制，甚至得考虑在朝堂上为巫师们谋个位置。为了牵制附属国，王都需要一个人质，一个身份高贵又脆弱无力的人质。  
小女王的哥哥，巫师国中的普通人，龙太子的夫人，王宫的人质——这是利威尔真正的位置。想明白这一点，艾伦带着复杂的心情审视爱尔敏的伴侣。  
那两人闲暇时间并不避着他。  
爱尔敏仍然会在夜下演奏竖琴，许许多多的曲子艾伦早已听过。利威尔从卡尔贝拉那风硬土贫的地方出来，怕是没见过什么高雅的娱乐，听得十分专注。婉转的琴音和皎洁的月色包裹着他，将他整个人衬得柔和许多，他的眉目间酝着一抹安然之意，过了一会儿换了一个姿势，托着腮靠在藤椅上，手指在膝上轻敲，眼睛仍望着那弹琴的王子。  
艾伦对这位欣然听琴的王妃十分满意，这人可比酒桶骑士聪明多了，嘿，他可懂得欣赏爱尔敏。艾伦越想越是欢喜，一不小心笑出声来。利威尔向他投来一瞥，膝上的左手抬起来，点点艾伦的手背，要他去配着竖琴唱歌。  
铿锵的王次子向来喜欢战斗的军乐，根本不屑于用自己略低的嗓音唱什么温柔歌谣，但他那龙太子哥哥铁了心的胳膊肘往外拐，和利威尔一唱一和，一人一句，哄得小王子只得开口唱歌。  
歌曲很是简单，唱的是一个少年怀念爱侣。小王子唱着唱着，却唱入了迷，月光落在利威尔的鼻尖上，落进小王子的眼眶，他透过面前的人，看到了更远的地方。他的少女骑士在红河滩对他微笑，他的年轻女王却在婚礼上满面忧伤……他的思绪又回到原地，落到了这人质一般的王妃身上。  
他心里生出些酸意，搅动了许多火气。他恨这不速之客踩着格尔达王后的葬礼到来，令悲伤的王宫办了他抗拒的喜事，也气他踩着格尔达的步子进宫，只窝囊地占了个人质的位置，他还怨这桩婚事的存在，这令他永远不能爱上卡尔贝拉的女王——父亲绝不会容忍巫师挤满朝堂。难过的少年不再唱歌，望着卡尔贝拉所在的北方做了一个无人知晓的决定，他能为少女骑士做的唯一一件事，就是保护好她哥哥。  
许多事情被推后了，卡尔贝拉附属国边界的驻兵丝毫没有减少，巫师依然不能于国家内自由通行，这使得卡尔贝拉的王妃与故国彻底隔绝。暗暗下定的决心令艾伦注意到了另一件事——国王厌恶这位来自卡尔贝拉的龙太子夫人。  
国王老了，远没有年轻时的稳妥，他的脾气越来越大，格尔达王后在世时，她温和的言语能安抚这愈发蛮横的君主，随着王后逝世，他的脾气愈加难以控制。爱尔敏携妻子回宫时，国王拒绝见人，老君主在所有的谈吐间明里暗里地嘲讽儿媳，王宫的总管半个月后就将王妃的侍女减少一半。  
好脾气的爱尔敏到底成了家，双眉间聚了好些怒气，开始同父亲发生口角。  
“他不仅老了，而且疯了，他在御前会议辱骂朝臣，还大张旗鼓的恢复肉刑。”说这些话时，爱尔敏眼中的失望翻腾成一股刚硬的情绪，正如一对利刃，等待出鞘。  
“龙已经飞走太多年啦。”这依旧是老学士的解释，“国王还是个孩子时，渴望唤龙回归，他父亲没做到，他没做到，格尔达没能给他生下儿子，他已经老到看不见希望了，又不愿意把护国的权力交给巫师——他们实在是难以控制。”  
“他讨厌利威尔。”  
“这卡尔贝拉的‘公主’如果是个普通人，就是个绝妙的人质。可国王又希望他是巫师，生了儿子就能把魔法握在王室手里。倘若他真是巫师，国王又会害怕他作乱。国王疑心太重了，”学士说，“会把自己逼疯。”  
唯一一个对这件事处之泰然的是利威尔。他被拒见时安安静静，对于国王所有的讽刺话语充耳不闻，对减少的侍从视若不见。他是卡尔贝拉与王都具象化的裂痕，纵使极尽低调，他的身边依然暗涌着狂风暴雨。  
入秋的一个夜晚，艾伦在偏殿的宫栏前遇见了利威尔。他身披海蓝的装束，沐浴如水的月色，细眉微皱，双唇紧抿，额上一层薄汗。  
“你不舒服？”  
利威尔摇了摇头，“我睡不着。”他尾音还没说完就闭了口，一个谎话撒得漫不经心，艾伦犹豫着是否拆穿。  
“和我说说话吧。”利威尔靠在宫栏上，望着下方的树丛，探出头去，微微闭了双眼，仿佛在急切地吸气。  
“你真的没事？”艾伦走近几步，“我父亲的态度——”  
利威尔瞪他一眼，“我叫你陪我说话，不是叫你给我添堵。”  
艾伦着实羡慕利威尔对着爱尔敏的说话方式，不咸不淡又混杂着称赞，像一根摇摆的羽毛。这个人果然碰上我就没一句好话——想一想你的姑娘，想一想你的少女骑士，艾伦耐着性子开始有一搭没一搭地扯话。  
利威尔又打断了他，“讲讲你小时候的事。”  
这话说的委婉，艾伦却听明白了其中意思。他将幼时的趣事掰开了揉碎了讲起，颇为体贴地在爱尔敏每次出场时浓墨重彩。有的事情他讲着讲着就笑了出来，一偏头，利威尔烟灰色的双眼含着几分浅光，轻轻上挑，又慢慢地半闭，鼻尖哼出一丝轻嗤，唇角放软了弧度。“他小时候真可爱。”  
“啊，是啊。”  
“你也是。”  
艾伦愣了一会儿，左右接不上话，眼看着面前的人快趴在栏杆上睡着了，这才找到了双手的位置。他扶住对方的肩膀，把迷迷糊糊的人晃醒，“入秋了，在这里睡着会感冒，你今天晚上太奇怪了，你真的没事？”  
他的肩比我的骑士女王还要窄，艾伦边走边想，他的身上仍是爱尔敏的味道，是阳光炙烤过的麦子，只是更加浓郁。  
几天后医官那边传来了消息。爱尔敏寻到了借口，与国王商谈片刻，要带妻子去绿柳院居住。  
“我本来就受封绿柳院亲王，”爱尔敏说，“父亲的状态越来越糟糕，我不能再让他留在宫里。”  
艾伦同利威尔短暂地握了手，他想起更加浓郁的麦香，“你们保重。”  
或许是凉风吹动了利威尔的披风，那披风拂过艾伦的脸，将几缕发丝扫进少王子口中，又或许是马车前握住的手指远比看上去小巧，再或是那天夜里浓郁麦香所传递的消息，艾伦梦到了利威尔。  
在噩梦之中。  
绿柳院安宁祥和，匆匆到来的少王子没能打破午后的安逸。巨大的木桌两端摆满了书本，爱尔敏与利威尔一左一右埋在书本之间——若是往日，艾伦定会调侃言谈差劲的利威尔对书本的兴趣，可他今日顾不上这些。他杵在厅堂内，气喘嘘嘘，汗水顺着两腋不断下流，一静下来，倒生了些许凉意。“我有事要单独和你讲。”  
利威尔在爱尔敏担忧的目光中和艾伦走了出去。“你要说什么，那表情和有人当头打了你一棒似的。”  
“我梦到你了！”艾伦急忙说，“那些梦……它们太真实了。”  
“你看上去吓坏了，”利威尔这次没笑，他安静了一会儿，在艾伦身边坐下，“你梦见了什么？”  
艾伦总是记得那天下午的院墙长廊，秋日的阵风送来冷意，枫叶在空中打着旋儿，院中枯草与泥土的味道被凉风塞进他的口鼻，他断断续续地讲述自己的梦境。  
叫喊逃窜的人群，废弃宫殿的窗户，半开的门。染满鲜血的床单，浸透汗水的枕头，凹陷的眼眶中半睁半闭的烟灰色双眼……掐断脖颈的双手……一把斧头。  
“我做了这三个梦，有一个梦里，我见到了你的脸，有两个梦，我见不到人，可我感觉，我感觉……”  
“你感觉我已经死了。”利威尔替他把话说完。  
“我的继母便是如此去世，我总是梦到她的葬礼，”惊魂未定的少王子继续说道，“她与父亲的结合是为了唤龙者的诞生，这婚姻害死了她。你和我哥哥的婚礼也是王都与卡尔贝拉互相利用的产物，这让我很不痛快，大概是我对母亲的思念影响了我的梦……它什么也说明不了，你别放在心上——”  
“你的第一个梦，”利威尔打断他，“那里面有爱尔敏吗？”  
“没有……他不在。”艾伦摇了摇头，这是第一个梦境最为诡异的地方，烟火弥漫的宫殿与浸满鲜血的小床，床上的人在一片寂灭的悲伤之中奄奄一息，爱尔敏不在，三个噩梦中都没有他的身影。稍一回忆，梦中的陈腐味道就直冲鼻腔，呛得艾伦一阵恶心，“这些梦会成真吗？”  
“什么？”利威尔心不在焉地接话。  
“这些梦会成真吗？”小王子一言一语说不清，“卡尔贝拉是巫师的国度，我碰见你就做了梦，我怕——”  
“我是个普通人，你做的梦成真，难不成你是巫师？”利威尔开着他的玩笑，迎着小王子担忧到大睁的一双眼睛，叹气道，“这只是普通的梦罢了，你别担心。”  
利威尔像刚回宫那天一样，抬手揉乱了艾伦的头发。他的力道并不温柔，艾伦却不再如当初那般抗拒，温暖的手掌慢慢地在他头顶按了几下，艾伦脖颈一阵酥麻，眼皮舒舒服服地沉重几分。  
“别担心，爱尔敏不会有事，我和小鬼也不会有事。”  
艾伦那个下午在绿柳院睡着了。他醒来时，晚餐的香气已溢满整个庭院。小王子带着空荡荡的胃和愉悦的心情走向餐桌，卸下烦恼的他多吃了一个苹果。“爱尔敏，我会帮你的小孩取名字的！”  
爱尔敏被小王子的突然宣言吓到，手中叉子一滑，“小孩的名字当然是父王先取，他不取才轮到我，我不取才轮到你。”  
“父王才不愿意为他取名字——”失言了！艾伦刚要开口道歉，利威尔往他嘴里塞了两颗葡萄。“吃吧，想太多小心秃头。”  
艾伦的心事被温然相待的兄嫂一扫而空，三天两头地造访绿柳院。几番往来之下，他留意了爱尔敏手中的古籍，那封面上是一双龙翼。  
艾伦对于龙没什么概念，也没什么兴趣，爱尔敏与他不同，摔下马背的小爱尔敏常常灰头土脸地抱着书，坐到艾伦身边，给他讲龙的故事。  
“龙已经飞走很多年啦。”艾伦告诉他。  
“必须让龙回来。”小爱尔敏的手指在书页上狠敲，“在龙的危压之下，邻国不敢发动战争，绝对的力量能够保证商谈的机会。”那时的爱尔敏，眼中有光。  
这光芒沉寂了许多年，现在再度燃烧起来了，烧得沸腾而热烈。爱尔敏和利威尔在王宫之外的绿柳院研究什么事，那件事和龙有关。艾伦不打算将这猜测告诉父亲，近半年来，王长子与国王关系变得复杂，看不见的裂痕横亘二人之间，艾伦早在学会骑马之前，就学会了在父亲与哥哥之间找位置站。  
次年繁夏，绿柳院传回的消息将艾伦从老国王反复无常的脾气中解放出来。  
小王子策马飞奔，将侍从与侍卫远远地甩在身后。他疾步踏进绿柳院的门扉，又怕一路骑行的汗水味恼着人，只得站在原地，等侍从追来了，喷了香水，又对着镜子整理了头发，这才向兄嫂的居室走去。  
他的小侄女有着柔软的黑色薄发，大而澄澈的湖水般的眼睛，他几乎想不出世界上会有比这更漂亮的孩子。利威尔的臂弯几乎被艾伦的视线烧出了洞，终于问道，“你要抱抱他吗？”  
艾伦的手臂一碰到这小小的襁褓就软得要化了，爱尔敏废了好大劲儿才让他抱好侄女。他一眨不眨地盯着小孩，小孩的蓝眼睛骨碌碌地转了会儿，又望向他。  
那些都是假的，艾伦在这炎炎夏日笃信，那些乱七八糟的梦全是假的。  
老国王不想抱这带着卡尔贝拉长相的孩子，也拒绝为这孩子起名。孩子最终由爱尔敏起了名字，叫做温妮。  
绿柳之院的温妮一天天长大，一年过去，她仍像个小团子。小团子很快学会走路，也学会了许多单词，她的小嘴巴里有时也能蹦出艾伦的名字。她还太小，学士们却说她已然是个智者的苗子，说绿柳院的龙孙女有可能成为大陆的第一任女王。  
新生的喜悦与稚嫩的幼童没能削减宫中与日俱增的压抑。爱尔敏王子回宫时，温和的双眼里偶有怒意，嘴角再不上挑，线条柔顺的面容常常紧绷。  
老国王建了一座黑室，全然不管恢复肉刑引起的四方不满，将忤逆的大臣与妄加告讼的平民投入黑室，接受太监与佣兵任意施加的残酷刑罚。他挥霍无度，国库空虚，四处欠债。他只在两件事上清醒，堤防卡尔贝拉，限制爱尔敏。  
“国家最悲哀的事莫过于拥有一位活得长久的疯子国王。”这是学士的最后一句话。学士因这句话语被置了叛国罪，终结生命于黑室。越来越多的人将王国的希望投入爱尔敏身上，他们相信只要这位鲜花与朝阳般的王子登上王位，一切都会好起来，为了这个愿景，甚至在心中悄悄祈祷老国王的病逝。  
似乎应和了这殷切的期盼，春季的热病席卷了王都。它带走了还太小太小的温妮，国王甚至不允许给她一块墓地，她睡在了绿柳院的花梗之下。随后热病击垮了鲜花一般的王子。  
“他上午还好好的，他还同我说话——”冲向爱尔敏卧房的艾伦被侍从紧紧拦住，要几个小侍从合力抱住他才能挡下他的步子。“您必须离他远些。”他们这么说。你们认为他已经完了，你们简直胆大包天！医官也愁容满布的摇摇头，“只有诸神知道他能否撑过去。”  
利威尔同样拦在爱尔敏的房门之外，艾伦找到他时，他正站在温妮的墓前，出神地望着落日，手中握了一把银刀。  
“利威尔！”艾伦吓坏了，疯了一样地唤他。  
利威尔回过神来，好一会儿才想起回话“你怎么——”  
“你不许做傻事！我知道小侄女去世你非常伤心，我哥哥——不管爱尔敏能不能挺过来，他都不会希望你出事。”  
利威尔安静地听他讲完，低下头去看手中的银刀，“你以为我要自杀？”他几乎轻笑一声，“这只是随手带出来的餐刀罢了。”  
他同往日一样不会撒谎，可艾伦从来没有拆穿他。  
病危的王子挺过了一天，两天，在第三天的早上已是三口气呼一口气进。没人再对他的好转抱有希望。  
艾伦在门外的长廊上站了许久，双腿沉重，双耳嗡鸣，一会儿是小时候爱尔敏在同他讲龙的故事，一会儿是青年爱尔敏在同他念叨妻子和孩子，一会儿这些声音都安静了，安静到风声都显得清晰而响亮了，艾伦才想起，他的爱尔敏躺在那扇门后，正被死神攀上肩膀。  
“我要见他。”  
艾伦眼前阵阵发黑，循声抬头——利威尔站在爱尔敏的门边，面对侍从：  
利威尔比所有人想象的要冷静，在走廊里一小声啜泣的人中，他的脊背挺得笔直，仰着头，神情肃穆，漆黑的眼睛目光安静，唯有眼下浓重的乌青袒露了他不眠不休的无尽担忧。  
“我必须要见他。”利威尔不理会侍从的阻拦，不硬闯，也不对峙，他只是站在原地，将这句话以平和的语气重复了一遍，过了一会儿重复第二遍。他几乎是王子出事以来最安静的一位亲属，侍从与女官在这安静中退了步。  
爱尔敏在他的陪伴下闭上了眼睛。  
王子的遗体被静放了许久，等到热病的浪潮退去，才有足够的人力为他置办葬礼。  
热病过后的王都像是一座死的城市，只有这场葬礼办得隆重。  
百姓与朝臣哭的大声，热病放过了疯子国王，带走了鲜花一般的龙太子，带走了将这国家从水深火热中拯救的希望。女官与侍从哭泣，哭这个在他们的陪伴下从小长大的，还太过年轻的孩子。连老国王的眼眶也含着泪水。  
利威尔在人群之中安安静静，自王子病逝，他再没说过一句话。他在圣堂里一坐就是三夜，他曾立在园中，毫不避讳棺材盖上盖子的声音，也跟着送葬的队伍，沉默地前往墓地。艾伦越是看他，越是心惊，不安感争先恐后地涌上来，在葬礼结束后跳上马车护送对方返程。  
马车在半路停了下来，omega脚步不稳地下了车，不住地干呕，雪下寒梅的香水再度浮现于他的周身，宣告着alpha永远的死去，艾伦这时才缓缓明白，这似乎是标记消失副作用的第一个征兆。他在胡思乱想中怀里一沉，握住了刀一样瘦削的一双肩膀。  
艾伦找来了医官，那之后就守在利威尔的床边等着对方醒来。艾伦头脑涨痛，他自己还未从爱尔敏的逝世中走出来，又如何顾得上别人，但他又有许多事情要做，与父亲的周旋，王都的事务，爱尔敏的遗孀。他勉力想要保持清醒，眼皮却越发的沉重，疲累争先恐后地涌上来，他只想睡一觉，睡得昏死过去才好。  
“艾伦……？”他被哑了嗓子的声音唤回来，利威尔醒得比预期要早上许多。这还是艾伦第一次见到对方裹着被子的模样，此时的绿柳院一片死气。艾伦本来逼迫着自己想了好多安慰的话，此刻一句也说不出来。  
“医官说你怀着孩子，你要注意身体。”艾伦话一出口才后知后觉地冒出火气，这时候的omega有多脆弱他再清楚不过，格尔达王后的遭遇成了他永恒的阴影，面前这人就这么不吭一声地硬撑了近半个月，鬼知道这人合过几次眼，这般折腾，有个好歹，只怕逝去的龙太子就一家团聚了。  
艾伦气得发疯，张口就要骂人，却见利威尔眼中满是震惊——他自听到这消息后就呆呆地望着天花板，好一会儿，一双眼睛又成了空茫一片的神色。  
他一直不知道，艾伦明白了——呵，从爱尔敏生病开始他就再没见过医官，他当然不知道。空茫的眼睛又过了一会儿才有了焦距，却也分不清楚是看向哪里，那张面孔没有什么表情，眼角终于流出泪来，无声无息，滴进枕头。  
邻国边界地带的冲突不断加剧，国王的倒行逆施激起了重大不满，热病过后的加重赋税更是雪上加霜。  
“他应该解除卡尔贝拉的守卫，他需要他们的力量。”希尔基斯坦依然会在同艾伦小声抱怨，他是爱尔敏王子最好的伙伴，几乎没有人怀疑，如果爱尔敏成为国王，希尔基斯坦会成为他的铁卫队队长。  
“王室已经限制寡妃的俸禄，陛下怕是不管那孩子的死活了。国王应该保证夫人的安全，只有人在他手上，他才能逼卡尔贝拉的巫师效命。”  
“卡尔贝拉巫师很多，可普通人更多，他们数量太少，抵抗不起邻国的进攻，国王怕是看到这一点才放弃了人质。”  
“没了Alpha的omega整个身体的生理机能都会紊乱，这时候怀着的孩子没一个活得下来。嘿，这下马背上的王次子要有继承权喽。”  
闲言碎语填满了艾伦的耳朵，他的心脏把这一切隔绝在外。我见过的利威尔连说话都像丢匕首，他能活下来，他和孩子都能活下来，艾伦想，爱尔敏的孩子会继承王位，我，哈，如果他愿意，我可以做他的护国者。  
他专心为那未出世的孩子祈祷，神明未必听见他的祷告  
。绿柳院的钱两快耗光了，卡尔贝拉的夫人卖了贫穷国家最为富庶的家当，后来又卖了餐具，国王不闻不问。绿柳院离王宫太远了，没有了王长子，那里就如一片荒地。艾伦不放心，而他唯一获得争取到的、获得父亲点头的、供丧偶王妃居住的地方是冬日偏殿——自从格尔达王后病逝，这所为她修建的小殿便逐渐废弃。  
艾伦在初秋时分去绿柳院接人，仍能碰见百姓在绿柳院的门前献上玫瑰，或是绅士们在路过绿柳院时脱帽致意。人们爱戴他们曾经的龙太子夫人。百姓的喜好往往如此简单：利威尔在婚礼当日如同身披白绢的圣像，是鲜花王子的配偶，又是王子早夭孩子的母亲，他与百姓们分享了同样的喜悦，承担了同样的悲伤。他们爱戴王妃，因为他曾光彩照人，因为自己的无尽想象；他们厌倦了宝座上的老王，因为那烙铁燃烧的黑牢。  
利威尔的面色呈现营养不良的蜡黄，上肢瘦了一圈，腿有些肿，这使得他的身体有些畸形。  
“你还好吗？”艾伦在秋日的马车里替对方裹上毯子，“小……小家伙还好吗？”  
利威尔半晌没答他的话，随着马车撞到石子的轻颠皱了皱眉，“你想听真话吗？”他望了望窗外，又看回自己的双手，“他不大好。”他又静寞了一阵，“别担心。”  
艾伦让他住进了冬日偏宫，又时常给予接济。王次子自认往日的利威尔心高气傲，指不定固执地把他的帮助给驳了。但利威尔什么也没说，他将艾伦对于兄长遗孀和孩子的帮助照单全收。  
只怕这人的状况比我想得还要糟糕，艾伦暗自思忖。他站在偏宫外，恍然间以为里面怀着孩子的是格尔达王后，以为要又一次面对冬季葬礼，他回过神来，一颗心沉了下去。我怎么把他带到这么不吉利的宫殿。  
他忍不住把这些顾虑和利威尔说了，承诺换一个地方给对方住。  
“你父亲是个疯子，你是有多傻才会为我去触犯他的火气？对你自己好点，我住这里挺好”利威尔全不在乎他此刻身份与面前王子的差距，不客气地弹了一下王子的脑门，“我不是格尔达陛下，别疑神疑鬼，我还不想咽气。”  
战火燃起的十分突然，没人会在临近冬日之时挑起战事。  
“他们认为我们连打也不能打，一击就散，可咱们的军队与国库当真支撑不了战争，”希尔基斯坦擦着还未曾见血的剑刃，“你得带着夫人逃出去，我护送你们出城，等他们杀过来你可就走不了了。”  
“你是保护国王的铁卫，”艾伦说，“哪怕你认定的国王还未登上王位便早早离去，你也得为当今宝座上的老家伙效命。你得守城，若是可以，你还能照看一下爱尔敏的遗孀。”  
“王都是现下最不安全的地方，王子的夫人应该去别处避难，去埃里岛。”艾伦当然知道希尔基斯坦口中的王子是谁——这位骑士眼中只有一位真正的王子。  
“他快生孩子了，不该在此刻承受过多颠簸，况且我们的敌人有舰队。”  
少王子决定留下守城，守住他的国都，守着疯子似的国王。他需要守住太多人，可他的双肩不够宽阔。他到了龙太子当年成婚的年纪，却面临逐渐燎原的战火。他做出了坚定不移地选择，心脏却在狂乱地跳动，他应当镇定，却慌手慌脚。  
在他还是孩子的时候，格尔达总能使他安静。格尔达逝世之后，他也常常一个人躲在废弃的偏宫。少王子将所有的耐心与拥抱给予了爱尔敏，王长子不在了，少王子倍加意识到他究竟有多怀念、多依赖他，他想念爱尔敏带着微笑的声声劝慰，想念他充满智慧的头脑。如果爱尔敏还在，如果他还在，他定能如棋盘上那般想出一番绝妙的排兵布阵，我会成为他的先锋，成为他的刀剑，他一定能守住王城。而我……如果是我来守城——  
他停在了冬日偏宫的走廊，不清楚自己到底是来探望病人，还是来寻求安慰。  
“我问了你的医官，他没说出几句好话，哦，全是废话！”王子在废殿的台阶上席地而坐，再也不如往日那般顾及颜面。  
利威尔望着他的背影看了会儿，少王子的身影像极了正在呼救的孩童，他走到艾伦身边，靠着宫柱，“你到底在怕什么？”  
“医官说到时候你和孩子都活不下来，”少王子闷闷不乐，“如果是这样……万一是这样……你会毫无意义的死去。”  
“怎么，他说什么你就信什么？”利威尔迎上王子的目光，“按你的说法，爱尔敏也走得毫无意义。”  
少王子瞪大了双眼，如被长枪刺穿，话语间显出了许多溃意，“他不该走得那么早，如果他还在……局面决不会变成现在这样。”  
“你不是他，永远不要假设他会做什么。没人能知道如果他还活着会怎样。”利威尔慢慢地在艾伦身边坐下，轻叹一声，“我让你困扰了吗？”  
“什么？”艾伦干笑一声，“我听不明白。”  
“我本该可以陪你御敌，至少本该能用刀剑自保。爱尔敏让我照看你，反倒是你一直在关照我，我的状况给你添了许多麻烦。”  
这从不是艾伦以为对方会说的话，他将身边的人打量了从头到脚，这也从不是他以为对方会呈现的狼狈样子。我已经比他高了。艾伦心里泛苦，这个人是爱尔敏的夫人，是他梦中少女骑士的哥哥，这人从来于他重要，从来不是麻烦。“我从不认为你是——”  
“你应该离开王都。”利威尔打定了主意不让艾伦讲话，“现在的你救不了这个国家，与其殉城，不如潜藏起来等待时机。你要向北走，藏身卡尔贝拉，之后你要向西行，你能唤醒睡龙——”  
“少胡说了！这个关卡我父亲依然握着兵权，你让我如何逃离？我不管爱尔敏和你研究过关于龙的什么，那全都是废话。”  
“只要你愿意离开，”利威尔丝毫不因艾伦陡然提高的音量生气，他几乎拿出了面对艾伦以来最大的耐心，“我能帮你出城，能带你去卡尔贝拉，我能让你召唤魔龙。”  
“就凭你这糟糕的身体状况？你会被耗死在路上。”艾伦火气正旺，只觉对面的人满口疯话，“如果你真有那么大本事，爱尔敏为什么不能召唤睡龙？”  
对方陡然间面色苍白，如同被一根重钉狠敲了脊柱，侧过身靠着宫墙，“爱尔敏和你不一样，”他的声音也变哑了。此刻的的利威尔仿佛一个溺水的人，那细白的喉咙里仿有千斤重的坠物，使得声音低哑得几不可闻，他该急促地换气，应该呼救，却似乎忘了怎么呼吸。他就这么安安静静地靠了好一会儿，好一会儿才说出下一句话。“你不知道你有多重要，艾伦，你不知道你对爱尔敏多重要。”  
艾伦那天晚上做了一个梦。巨大的龙翼，冷冽的寒风，无尽的深海，炙热的沙漠，他骑着巨龙，于高空翱翔。他自很远很远的地方回到王都，看到一座废城，他的少女骑士陪伴着他，他却不敢向都城踏出一步……  
少王子跌跌撞撞地跑入冬日偏宫，他一句话也不说，扑在利威尔的膝上——他早已不管对面的人是谁，那似乎是格尔达，似乎是爱尔敏，又似乎是他未曾谋面的亲生母亲。  
双腿的主人愣了一会儿，笨拙地坐起身，干燥的手掌按着少王子的头发，手指在小王子的发间穿梭。“你梦到了什么？”  
“我梦到了龙的方向。”少王子的声音瓮声瓮气，兄长死去、疯子父亲、纷飞的战火和虚弱的亲人，所有的压力顷刻间爆发而出，“我梦到了龙，我梦到我唤醒它，伴它回到王都。这个梦太过真实……可它是假的，就和我梦到你的那次一样，它们都是假的。”  
“你为何不相信它是真的？你不属于一座废城。”  
“我不能走。我一走，王都的百姓就再没了一点保障。而你现在动不了身，我也决不会让你和孩子死在都城。你是个普通人，可我是这个国家的王子。”  
“傻子。”利威尔垂着头，累极了的少王子在他膝上安睡——在王子怀念的母亲曾经安眠的宫殿里。“你不明白死亡的含义。”他轻声说。  
……  
艾伦的长枪刺破敌人的胸甲，城门却在他身后洞开。  
他被押进监牢，盔甲里浸满了自己与敌人的污血，他自叛军的言论中搜取信息：  
黑室的总管是王都的内鬼，窝藏了敌军的刺客，国王遇刺后，归降的大臣打开了城门。希尔基斯坦铁卫不知去向。龙太子的夫人在破城当日生下儿子，他被关进暗塔，以威胁卡尔贝拉宣誓效忠，卡尔贝拉并未表明态度。  
一切都结束了，他想。明日的太阳升起之时，少王子将会被送上断头台。若卡尔贝拉宣誓效忠并支付赎金，或许能挽回利威尔的性命。至于爱尔敏的儿子，只期望叛军的首领能留下那孩子一条性命，哪怕让他成为乞丐也好。只有恶魔屠戮婴儿。  
少王子在腐烂的监牢中等待行刑日的降临。  
监牢里燃起了火。  
慌乱的扑救声中，一道黑影向着牢门疾奔。  
这黑影踏过火光，高昂的火舌舔舐着漆黑的长袍。  
长袍并未燃烧。  
黑影挥起一把剑——  
鲜血四溢。


	3. Chapter 3

他披着抢来的黑斗篷，骑着偷来的马，熟睡的婴儿被他紧紧搂着，裹在斗篷之下。  
他顶着星夜抄小路行至城门。新上任的守城将领睁着疲倦的双眼，不耐地挥枪。“什么人，到哪儿去？”  
他压低帽檐，并未勒马，不想浪费一点功夫。“让开。”斗篷下的声音清冷短促。  
守城将领浑浑噩噩地放下枪，通关放行。  
他策马疾驰，冬夜的寒风呼啸而过，他稳住身体，努力将襁褓中的婴儿贴近胸膛。  
他的骑术仍然精湛，尽管已经久未骑马。他的上次骑行，还是在王长子的哄劝下跃上马背。  
“你一定擅长骑马，”爱尔敏笑得明朗，湛蓝的双眼藏着兴趣与好奇，还有几分亲密的请求“我不告诉父亲，侍从们都不在，没人看得见，你能让我瞧瞧吗？”  
他自幼在跌伤与严训中练成骑术，早已习惯了在骑马时被严厉的目光注视。从没有一束目光如这年轻的王子一样，专注而温柔地注视他。王子伴着马蹄的踏跃发出孩子般赞赏的惊叹。  
他勒马驻足之时，爱尔敏快步追了上来，亮了一双眼睛，“你会用剑吗，刀呢？”  
王子的语气颇为热切，摆明了渴求答案的迫不及待。他从王长子的话语中感受不到一丝试探之意，这显得王长子太过年轻稚嫩——他在他眼里总是像个孩子，也是这孩子似的王子，在短短的一个游猎日，就将他在故国时沉寂枯萎的心情变得愉悦。  
他所有的拒绝话语淹没在了王子的眼睛里，顺着王长子的问题展示了刀剑。  
“太好了。”王子的微笑真心实意“你能在王都自保。”  
他被伴侣的话语怔住。  
“你一定要保护好你自己，如果可以，”爱尔敏犹豫着握住他的手——哪怕以成婚了半个月，王子依然有些拘谨，“我希望你能保护艾伦。”  
他的双眼被冬日的寒风刺得生疼，在朝阳初升时停了下来。怀里的婴儿醒了，那双眼睛睁的老大，惊异、不解、甚至是害怕地望着他，婴儿的眼睛不该有如此复杂的情绪。他的手指虚盖住婴儿的眼睛，望着枯草大口呼吸——他停了下来，僵立片刻，苦笑一下，再次上马。  
他赶了好些路，在黄昏时分走入小镇，敲了小镇里最边远人家的家门。他需要为婴儿找些吃食，为马匹找些粮草。  
这家住的是位好心的老妪，她将他迎进门去，端来热汤，又为婴儿找了羊奶。  
他没碰热汤，将羊奶喂进抗拒的婴儿嘴里。  
“这婴儿看起来出生没多久，可怜了，你面色这么差，喂不了他。”  
他的医官自秋末便未停止叹气，说他太过倒霉，在信息素容易紊乱之时没了alpha。他的身体不复往日，胎儿动得太少，太过脆弱，他常感疲倦，提不起力。医官从不认为婴儿能活到出生，也从不惊异他涨不出奶水。那是头昏脑胀的、被王族抛弃的半年。  
“你的孩子很可爱。”老妪说。  
我的孩子。他的左臂搂着襁褓，袖中的衣袖狠狠地握成拳头。  
他的孩子在战火漫天的那日活跃起来，挣扎着渴望出世。宫殿的窗棱还挂着上场大雪留下的冰搽，四下乱哄哄的，仆人和侍从忙着卷些钱两逃命。只有一个还是学徒的小医官留了下来，照顾着高烧不退，阵痛频频的龙太子遗孀。他的眼睛沉重而昏花，视线的尽头从初阳变到日落。  
满头汗水的医官在血腥气中抱出了他的孩子。  
那婴儿的身体太软，需要医官小心翼翼地拖着他的脑袋。那婴儿的金发太薄，留不住夕阳的半抹余晖。那婴儿的左腿萎缩成了一个小小的疙瘩，只怕一辈子无法行走。  
婴儿长得很怪，几乎吓坏了小医官，小医官慌手慌脚地用棉襁褓将孩子包好，逃避似的推到他的枕边，他却看这孩子可爱，想碰一碰，想抱一抱。这是他宝贵的小儿子，也是他生不逢时的小儿子。战火烧得太快，这孩子却太小太虚弱——虚弱到不可能活下来。  
刀剑的声音在窗外响起，马靴的声响传入房间，小医官的惨叫与身体坠地的闷响只在门边。  
床铺之上一片红色，一半是血，一半是浓如鲜血的夕阳。  
他撑起身体，抱着婴儿，昂起头，迎向破门而入的谋叛者。  
他的右手用了所有的力气，伸向了臂弯中的襁褓……  
“你的alpha呢，听口音你是王都人，那里现在可乱了套了。”  
“我的alpha……他在春天走了。”  
“那场热病，”老妪应和着，垮了眼角“那场热病传遍了半个国家，我的儿子和儿媳也走在春天。”她看向他的目光柔和许多，“都怨这战事，害得你们王都的妇人孩子四处避难。如果龙太子还在，这仗就打不起来。”她又哪里懂什么龙太子呢，不过是别人怎么说，她怎么传罢了。  
他却是了解那位龙太子的。他知晓年轻王子的愿景与抱负，智慧与仁爱，曾有大半个国家沉浸于希望之星的梦境里，他又何尝不是其中一个。  
“你们今夜在我儿媳的旧卧住下吧，若是不急，过几天再走。你一个孤苦无依的omega，带着一个婴儿，能有什么出路呢。”  
他夜里在好心的妇人家住下了。襁褓被他放在床上，婴儿睁着眼，急切地咿咿呀呀，他没去看，也没去听。他坐在床边，擦干了一面灰尘满布的梳妆镜。  
他凝望镜面，捂住了脸。  
暗牢的石地寒冷刺骨。他被关进去时只着了几件单袍，是最晚倒戈的叛臣的儿子给他一件披风。  
他看着冷硬的墙角，嗅着呛口的灰尘气，抱着冰冷的襁褓。  
他身上依然弥漫着高烧的热度，却冷得直打哆嗦。他想看得更清楚一些，眼前却阵阵模糊。他的医官没能治好他，热流自他的腿间划过，空气中又有了几点血腥气。他越来越无力，昏昏沉沉，又异常清醒。只要睡去，只有睡去，他才能做他必须做的事。  
“利威尔，答应我。”他的王子气若游丝，“帮我保护艾伦。”王子的遗言许许多多，嘱咐了他太多的话，他此刻的心里只剩下这唯一一句。  
可他还不想闭眼，不想松手。  
他想活下去。  
来人他并不认识，大概是叛臣手下某个士兵，要把婴儿抱走。  
他们不会让这孩子睡在王陵，甚至会把这孩子抛尸荒野。  
他抓紧襁褓，手臂固如磐石。  
卫兵从未想到这奄奄一息的人仍能爆发出如此大的力气，争执之下烦躁起来，将一把利斧握在手里……  
他将镜子扣在桌上。  
天边的月影已然隐去，黎明正慢慢消散。襁褓已裹不住床上的婴儿。他解了襁褓，给长大了许多的孩子换了一套棉衣裤。  
这孩子已看起来一岁多了，已能在小床上站立，能说出一两个单词。  
“你。”“我。”小孩越说越急，直接呛到了。  
“有什么问题耐心些，过几天再问。”他应付了小孩毫无章法的叫唤，做了噤声的手势，将小孩抱起来，轻巧地跳下窗，骑马离开。  
第二日，他抱着小孩骑过树林，穿过难民滩。小孩开始念叨“水”，他会在小孩开口后停下步伐，找到井——他总能找到井，取些水来喂孩子。  
他在傍晚时在难民摊坐下。救济点发放的食物是一种杂汤，大量的萝卜与白菜由单一的白水兑盐放汤，偶有一片肉，也往往带着几根猪毛。发放救济粮的人见他还有一匹马，努一努嘴，打算跳过他。他抬起眼睛看了那人一眼。发粮者退回来，给了他一碗汤。  
“怎——”他捂住小孩的嘴，抱他坐到角落。小孩对着汤碗皱了脸，又饿极了，大口大口将汤汁喝下——即使这难以下咽的汤汁以往的小孩根本不会看上一眼。他想了许多办法，切小汤里的了萝卜和白菜，好让小孩吃进去些。他自己滴水未沾，粒米未进，于夜间再度启程。  
第三天他只得换一匹马赶路了。  
第四天他杀了人。意欲不轨的alpha仰面倒下。他拢住被扯烂的破旧上衣，无视小孩惊慌的尖叫，牵着已会走路的孩子向前行去。  
第五日他在一坐山脚停下脚步。他坐于一块岩石上，看着小孩爬上另一块巨岩，盯着那双大而刚毅的眼睛。  
“听好了，以后，我允许你讲话，你才能讲话。我允许你提问，你才能问问题。”  
小孩不情不愿地点点头。  
他微扬下巴。“现在你可以问问题。”  
他话音未落，小孩的疑问便冲口而出，“你是怎么逃出来的！为什么把我变成这样！”  
“一般人想不到从孩子身上寻找俘虏王子。”他说。  
孩子瞪大眼睛看他，“你是巫师？”  
“算是。”  
“你以前和我说，你只是个普通人。”  
“那也不算假话。”  
“可——”  
“你今天的问题问完了，现在，小先生，闭上你的嘴巴，和我上路。”  
第六日，小孩总算问了些有用的问题。  
“我们在向北走？”  
“去卡尔贝拉，战乱时有巫师的地方反而安全。”  
“你既是巫师，那段时间里为何不能让自己的身体状况好起来？”  
“那时我还是个普通人。你记住，再厉害的巫师也无法医治自己的疾病，他只能尽力使自己免受攻击。”  
“你——”  
“你又开始问废话了，现在闭上嘴，你的问题问完了。”  
第七日，他自己反而有些失态。他马不停蹄，避开所有人群，不发一语，连吃食也忘了给孩子寻找，直到夜里落脚时，才打了只野兔向小孩丢去。  
他今日的状态，有如一条鞭子抽打着他，催促他快些，可他累极了，所有的情绪与压抑翻涌在一处，他走不动了。  
他今天没有允许小孩问问题。自己也一句话不讲。他直等到小孩睡着了，才走远几步，坐在枯草之上。  
他望着夜空，解开了自己的衣袍。  
布料滑过肩，滑过手臂，他的上半身在空气中裸露。  
小孩其实并未睡着，而是在他背后睁大了眼睛望着他。  
他的背上有四道长而狰狞的疤痕，在苍白的皮肤与凸出的脊骨上赫然斜亘。他的蝴蝶谷略微抖动，手臂一点点后移，搂住了自己的腰，又一点点上移，轻环着自己的背，指尖碰过伤疤，从背后望去，仿佛有人给予了他一个拥抱。  
他在发抖。  
他的身体瘦削而洁净，在夜下洒满了月光。他被镀上了银色的轮廓，又诡异地泛出一丝幽蓝。  
望着他的人永远记得，作为孩子时，见到的这一幕：狰狞中铭刻着惊人的力量的伤疤，瘦削的肩膀与美丽的蝴蝶骨，月亮下的未亡人如同一坐圣像，如同一位幽灵。  
他自己已很久未去在意背上的伤疤了。  
他所有的天赋与原定的生活轨迹，在十四岁的那年被印上这道伤疤后，全部剥夺而去。他曾是天赋异禀的巫师，本该成为妹妹的国师，伤疤的出现使他成为了普通人。分化成omega后，他被困在了屋内，与北地本就稀缺的绸缎与香料为伴。  
仆人在长老的吩咐下，想了所有的办法，试图让他刀马之上练出来的身体柔软些。他妹妹那时还太小，卡尔贝拉的权力握在长老院的手中。面容严峻的嶙峋老者常常造访他的住所，反复与他诉说他必须完成的使命，不断告知他总有一日嫁到王都的命运。  
卡尔贝拉终于寻到机会与王都联姻的那天，他已分化成omega十二年了。omega的激素经年累月改造了他原本刚硬的身体。他依然很瘦，却已由精瘦显得偏向瘦弱，骨上的皮肤白皙而细腻，腰部柔软，英挺的五官在他安静时也能显得顺从而亮眼。他如一件终于制造完毕的商品，被卡尔贝拉的长老们卖到了王都。  
他赶赴婚礼的路途中内心平静无波，会嫁给谁，会生下什么样的孩子，什么时候会死去，所有这些过程都显得不再重要。他只希望能再度拥有巫师的力量，哪怕只是最后的自由狂欢。  
他被嫁给了一个比他小上十岁的年轻人——对方在他看来几乎是一个孩子。这alpha漂亮纤细又温和礼貌——连那年幼的弟弟都比这位王长子更像一个alphha。  
他在前往花园的路上审视未来的丈夫，他戴着面纱，alpha看不见他，因而保持着优雅得体的笑容牵着他前往花园——若是看见了他，这样一位漂亮温和的alpha，势必需要一位极尽温柔体贴的omega，而他不够漂亮，也远比大多数omega粗鲁。这alpha不会对他有兴趣。长老们不用指望他完成什么任务了。  
他带着平淡的心情接受婚礼上alpha的亲吻，这年轻的王子畏手畏脚，只敢轻轻仍一下他的嘴唇，好歹欢呼的人群没能意识到他们的王子有多么逊色。  
年轻的王子又突然生出些浪漫，在婚礼当日的午后便携他离开宫殿。他们度过第一个夜晚的地点将是亮河对岸的一座小院，窗边传来蔷薇的香气，放眼可望见皎白而粼粼的河水，羽毛床上铺着滑而微凉的绸缎。  
他对这件事不怎么在意，早早地沐浴过后等在屋里。年轻的金发alpha却如他推测的一样害羞而拘谨，王长子在窗外的玫瑰园坐了好一会儿，走入屋内时新娘已有些困倦。  
“利威尔先生，我可以……？”这王子真的把这当成神圣的仪式了，还一本正经地问他。利威尔从鼻子里哼了一声已是同意，想这紧张的王长子大概不会为他的无礼生气。  
金发王子轻柔地解开他的衣带——利威尔这时才想起来，他应该记住这将拥有他的alpha的名字，alpha叫爱尔敏。他的衣服被慢慢地褪下肩膀，褪下手臂——这和卡尔贝拉人讲的不一样，那些人口中的alpha凶猛而充满肉欲，面对omega有如饿狼。  
要么就是这alpha小孩有问题，要么就是这alpha一点看不上自己，利威尔无聊地想着，在脑中把长老们严肃的面孔换成暴跳如雷。  
“这是什么？”他身后传来疑问，王子的手指触碰他脊背上的伤疤，又拢住他的肩膀，将他转过身——这下好了，王宫对卡尔贝拉糟糕的和亲人不满意，一个降罪下来——他望见的是一双担忧的眼睛。  
“这是什么？”王子又问了一遍，“你那边的人对你不好吗？他们打你吗？”那双眼睛里充满了怒气——alpha在为他愤怒，明明他们还没结合，甚至还没能亲吻，远远算不上有关系。  
“不是。”他望着那双颜色浅淡却燃烧怒火的眼睛，“你想知道这是什么？”  
十二年的时间里，除了他不常见面的女王妹妹，从长老们到仆人，从未有人为他表露任何情绪，他在卡尔贝拉身份高贵，却也是那些人严重明码标价的物品。这个年轻的alpha，这个出身王室的，最可能将他作为工具的人——在为他愤怒。他突然不想继续沉默。  
“这伤疤是龙的抓痕，是飞走的巨龙曾在卡尔贝拉现身的证明——它当然早不在那里了。被龙伤害后仍能活下来的人，他的体内会留下龙的气息。正如龙的子嗣浴火而生，龙的气息也不会在他本人的身上发挥作用。  
“他生下的孩子可能是与龙共语的御龙者。他曾是巫师，龙的侵扰湮灭了他的能力，他死后，巫术将在他的幽灵中重生。他的魂灵会将龙息给予生者，他的死亡能促成御龙人的出现。”  
利威尔发出一声干哑的冷哼，“送我来王都，老家伙们就没打算让我活着回去。现在你选吧，你们王家需要龙，你是等一个可能有也可能没有的御龙者儿子，还是杀了我，自己成为御龙者。”  
他没有告诉王子的是，卡尔贝拉也在渴望龙的回归。独有御龙者无法驾驭凶猛的巨龙，需要巫师的辅佐，失去巫师的御龙者会使巨龙失控。巨龙并不是离去，而是被禁止魔法的那任国王放走。一旦王室唤醒了巨龙，总会明白他们需要巫师。那时的卡尔贝拉会获得解放，巫师与魔法会在这片大陆上自由行走，他的女王妹妹会披上万丈光芒。  
从龙的爪印在他的身上留下疤痕开始，卡尔贝拉就注定了获得新生，而整个国家的新生，只需要他一个祭品罢了。  
这些他都没告诉王子，这些关于一国和一人的私心——没必要了。他只想知道，这位龙太子会如何选择。是让他生下一个又一个儿子，寻找御龙者的天赋；还是杀了他，亲自去征服魔龙。  
他等的有些烦躁，心想不管哪种，这龙太子都该快些，如果是后者，他还能早些获得自由，哪怕之后随风而散。他不耐地抬起头去——  
alpha在哭。  
“你被你的国家当作礼品献了过来。”那双蓝色的眼睛望着他，不断涌出泪水。“他们不关心你如何活着，不关心你何时死去。”  
哭泣的王子搂住他，手指颤抖地放在他的伤疤上。“你在故国的生活一定糟糕，我还从未见你笑过。你是不是也在渴望死亡，只为了片刻的巫术。你抱着成为工具和赴死的心态结婚，我却才知道这些。”  
这王子真是个糟糕的alpha，放他坐了这么久，利威尔都有些冷了。但这alpha的双手又该死的暖和，覆盖了他丑陋不平的伤疤。他们离得太近了，他能听见alpha的心跳。  
王子终于抬起头，捧起他的脸，“你是我的新娘，我要求你忘掉龙息与死亡的事，我要求你好好活着。”  
“你听好，卡尔贝拉的先生：你过往的生活冰冷孤寂，我要让你笑起来。你曾抱着赴死的念想，我要让你同我一起活下去。我向你保证，你永远不会成为我的工具。如果一个王子杀死自己的妻子唤醒巨龙，这样狠心的王子又怎能守护百姓。忘掉卡尔贝拉给你的两个选择，忘掉婚姻背后的目的，我只是我，你只是你。”  
这位王长子果然还是个年轻的、天真的、充满幻想的孩子，他对利威尔许下不着边际的宣言，出口时豪言壮语，说完后气喘吁吁，一双眼睛带着刚刚哭过的微肿，面颊窘迫地泛红。哦，这王子还要开口说话，“我想在你准备好面对我之前，我先离——”  
利威尔吻了他。他搂住王子的脖颈，撬开对方的唇舌，给予总是怯场的小王子开端的权利。  
王长子确实挑选了一个好场所，玫瑰的香气与涓涓的河水萦绕窗盼，夜色映着王子海一般澄澈温柔的眼睛。利威尔在阵阵柔和地颠簸中搂紧王子的腰，拂过他的背，擦去他额头上的汗水。  
“卡尔贝拉的先生。”“新娘先生。”喘息的王子仍不好意思叫他的名字，王子试着唤了许多次。“利威尔。”他终于在成结之时念了这个名字。  
利威尔从未听过他的名字被这般念出，伴随着新鲜的疼痛和阳光炙烤般的麦香，如同一道劈下的光，仅仅一个名字，就充满了诚挚、请求与愿景。  
“爱尔敏。”这是那一刻填满他整个视线的人。  
利威尔有时会想，他有没有爱过他的alpha，是何时爱上他的。他问题的尽头，总是一双哭泣的眼睛，有一个天真又浪漫的年轻人，亲吻着他的伤疤，承诺与他一起活下去。  
这位王长子心思细腻，体贴过头，明明带着利威尔去散步、听琴、骑马，摆明了全是好意，却又会兀自显出愧疚的神色。“你在迁就我，你并不开心。”爱尔敏这么说。  
利威尔又好气又好笑，明明是这个alpha绞尽脑汁要哄自己开心，到底哪里像是自己迁就他了？他只得告诉王子，“我很高兴，能陪你做这些你喜欢的事。只是我的故乡贫瘠荒芜，你的许多娱乐活动我没做过，还不能确定是否喜欢。”  
他有时会想这个王子太差劲了，自婚姻之夜的豪言壮语之后便害羞又不自信，反倒要由他这个历来嘴笨的omega去练习安慰人和表露心意的技巧。  
当这位王子在棋盘上大杀四方，在朝堂上大放异彩之后，依然会走向他，红了耳根；当这位王子不动声色中替他挡下四面八方的言语冷箭，又从不将任何疯子国王与朝堂乱事的负面与他抱怨时，他又觉得这位王子闪着光。  
利威尔想起母亲在世时说过的话——最迷人的alpha便是善良的那一个。  
有的alpha，远比看上去更为高大。  
他的爱尔敏让他的王都生活被鲜花绿草和一颗柔软又坚强的心脏包裹。他们拥有了甜美可人的女儿，尽管这孩子没有半点与龙共语的天赋。爱尔敏描述的未来里有巫师的地位，有卡尔贝拉的解放，有大议会的改革，有许许多多的向往。  
他们在绿柳院里查阅了数不清的与龙有关的资料，他从王长子眼里的光芒中看到了这个年轻人对于龙无比的渴望，也明白龙的存在将会给统治带来多大的便利，他也见到了王长子强压的悲伤——除了新生命或赴死，没有第二个产生御龙者的方法。  
爱尔敏从书本中抬起头，对他疲倦地一笑，将所有的古籍毫不留恋地收起来。“我永远不会让你去死，你要活下去。”  
“可如果我们的孩子也没有御龙者……”利威尔的话语停住了，古籍的查阅另他们两个都很清楚，爱尔敏的身体与火种都太过虚弱，他们的孩子不会拥有御龙者的能力，即使拥有，也承受不住飞行。  
疯国王统治太过动荡，没有巨龙的威压，很快就会掀起叛乱，最稳妥的方法只有——  
“我并不是为了御龙者才同你结合，我也不在乎我们的孩子有没有那种本领，”爱尔敏严肃极了，几乎是在训斥他，“任何统治都不能把人作为手段、作为工具。如何稳固王座是我要考虑的事，如何让龙回归也是我的事。只要我活着，你就不许死。”  
利威尔总是被爱尔敏的话语打动，却也总是悲观的不相信其他出路。他自然渴望与这alpha和孩子共度一生，但卡尔贝拉与王宫都需要巨龙。他在王长子严肃的训斥下放松了心神——如果在他在寿终正寝之后，再将龙息给予王家子弟，或许也不算晚。  
亲切而智慧的王长子身边聚拢了许多能臣贤士与少年英豪，爱尔敏选择了宫廷政变的道路。既然不能唤回巨龙，便先掐断动荡统治。王长子暗中布局，制定了周全缜密的计划，棋局的结果已经注定，只待落下第一子——热病带走了他，带走了他的女儿，带走了他的承诺与计划，未来与愿景。  
从没有人想过一个人能如此迅速地衰竭下去。早晨，鲜花般的王子还温和俊郎，骑马缓行，夜里他就高热不退，抽搐颤抖。不出三天，他的面色蜡黄枯槁，双颊下现出头骨的轮廓，昔日明亮的蓝眼睛成了深陷黑暗中的两个小窟窿。  
利威尔在王都的三年生活拥有了鲜花与笑容，拥有了一颗温柔而坚定的、在他身边跳动的心脏，拥有了一位甜美可人的女儿。  
这三年的生活也将给予他的一切全部夺走，又夺走了他刚刚出生的儿子和残烛摇曳的余晖。  
他的爱尔敏临终前紧握着他的手掌，用尽了所有的力气。“答应我，利威尔……你一定要活下去。保护好你自己……只要有一点希望，你就不能想着死去……请帮我保护好艾伦。”  
请帮我保护好艾伦。  
孩童碧绿的眼睛含着远比看起来的年龄要成熟许多的情绪，正望着几步外的月下之人。  
那个人安安静静。  
却仿佛在哭。  
第八日，他们路过了一对在战后的荒凉与混乱中结婚的新人。  
新郎的耳朵在战争中炸毁，新娘的衣服还打着补丁，两位新人的脸似乎无论如何也洗不干净，可他们在零零星星的掌声之下亲吻，连阳光也在他们身上停驻足。  
斗篷下的他在不远处定住脚步。  
他结婚当日，也曾是披着卡尔贝拉最为华丽的衣服，伴着鲜花与欢呼，嫁给了一位宝石般闪耀的王子。但他那时完全不知迎接他的是怎样一个人，甚至没在婚礼上——在爱尔敏的人生中十分重要的婚礼上，好好瞧瞧对方。  
他的手被孩童牵住，一低头，小孩已经哭了起来——与他同行的孩童王子与哥哥迥然不同，从不是个爱哭的性子，总是带着朝气与不满，愤怒与热心——这样的小王子在如真正的孩童一样抽噎哭泣  
“对不起……”孩童吸着鼻涕，“如果不是我在婚礼前见了你……出现了坏兆头……爱尔敏也不会……也不会……”  
他怔住了，随即弯下腰去，搂住对方。  
傻子。  
傻孩子。  
他揉乱了孩童的头发。  
孩童的头发有些硬，他文静哥哥的头发却很软。  
利威尔喜欢将爱尔敏半长的头发绕在手上，他从不知alpha可以有如此美丽的头发，软得像绸，亮得像缎。有时他侧躺于床盼，绕着爱尔敏的发丝，爱尔敏便会在背后搂住他，亲吻他的疤痕。  
利威尔最后一次见到那头金发，它们已没了半点光泽，只是一蓬枯草，覆在棺中之人的头盖上。  
第九日，孩童夜里冷得直打喷嚏。利威尔在山里生起了火。  
“你这样会引来强盗！”  
“闭嘴，听我的。”  
他们确实引来了强盗。黑如墨的灵巧身影快速穿梭，剑面噬满了鲜血，他们跨过强盗的尸体，取走了车上的食物衣物与钱两。  
这才是他最初的样子，在龙爪袭来之前，在成为普通人前，这才是他的样子，拥有精湛的剑术，强健的身体，和高妙的巫术天赋。  
利威尔没去看孩童惊讶的目光，在孩童开口之前捂住了他的嘴巴。  
他总是被王次子的惊呼打断。  
爱尔敏病魔缠身之时，利威尔正出神地望着一把银刀——他死了以后，可以用巫术救好爱尔敏，给国家一个明媚的未来与黄金似的国王；或者他可以将龙息给予艾伦，让这正直的王子结束老王统治的疯狂。  
他先是被惊慌的王次子阻止，又被临终的爱尔敏劝诫。  
他的王子在他的耳边诉说了两年，那个希望他不要放弃活下去的可能性的请求。  
第十日，少年问他：“总会有人见过小孩时的我，你如何带我逃命？”  
“你的脸不是你自己的样子。”  
“可我摸起来一样。”  
“在别人看来不同，你每一天的脸都不一样。”  
“你的脸在别人看来也不一样？”  
“是的。”  
“这也是你的巫术？”  
“啊。”  
这当然是巫术。他曾在战火四起的时候请求艾伦出城，“我能送你出去，我能帮你唤醒巨龙”，如果我死去。  
“这可太糟糕了，”医官总是这么说，“你会被死去的王长子和他留下的孩子害死。”这婴儿可能会死，可能活下来，即使活下来，也会太过虚弱。  
艾伦对他说过，他的死亡将毫无意义——如果仅仅是伴着一个活不下来的虚弱婴儿的出生死去。王次子却依然坚定地留守都城，为了替百姓和动弹不得的他抵挡压境的敌军。  
他望着王次子的背影，压下了那个念头，等待了终将到来的那天，承受了漫长频繁的阵痛，迎来了虚弱畸形的孩子——伴着叛贼的破门而入。  
他在叛军的尖刀挥向婴儿之前保护了自己的孩子。  
直到走进暗塔，直到……他一直没有放弃。  
第十日，少年又梦到了龙。  
少年说起龙时没有兴奋与喜悦，哪怕话语里已没了抗拒，更多的仍是接受责任的无奈。  
是与王长子全然不同的神情。  
提到龙时，爱尔敏海一般静谧的双眼会升起朝阳，泛起浪潮，写满了向往与期望。  
能呼唤巨龙者常做预知梦。  
这是利威尔与爱尔敏从那一簇一簇的古籍中读到的事。  
艾伦慌慌张张找到他的那个下午，利威尔便明白艾伦的梦境可能成真，但预知梦总是会有一定的偏差性，他也没太过在意。  
他没有在第一个梦境所预示的场景中丧命，直到他将那三个梦境走了一遭。  
艾伦的梦里，爱尔敏不在他的身边，那时的利威尔以为，未来的爱尔敏会奔赴战场。  
利威尔曾将艾伦做了预知梦的事告诉爱尔敏，只是隐瞒了梦境的内容。爱尔敏高兴的绕着圈子，“那他有可能将龙唤回来。我们要保护好他。”王长子突然停住脚步，“不要误会，卡尔贝拉先生，我曾请你保护艾伦，那不是以送命的方式。”  
第十二日，他将随身携带的宝剑交给了少年。  
这是爱尔敏的剑。  
鲜花一般的年轻王子，只需挥一次剑，就可以拥有强健的体魄和驾驭巨龙的能力。  
王子从未用过这把剑。  
于是王子于热病中黯然离世，战火与叛军席卷了王城。  
利威尔不常设想如果爱尔敏还活着，一切会是什么样子，他也不想在爱尔敏死去后，再评判他丈夫的做法是否是天真和意气用事，是否是心软与不顾大局。  
他想他最没资格批评那个柔软的王子。  
第十三日，少年小心翼翼地向他问起婴儿。  
“他死了。”  
他只能说出三个字。  
他无法对别人形容那婴儿的金头发与蓝眼睛多么可爱，他无法诉说他对那柔软的骨头和萎缩的左腿多么惋惜。他还记得细小的喉咙在手指间断掉，所有的心跳与啼哭在一瞬间停止的声音。  
爱尔敏去世后，他曾无数次想过让艾伦尽快拥有唤醒龙的力量——直到他发现身体里有了生命，他才将这念头压下去一些。  
他的小儿子救了他的命。  
可他杀了他。  
他没能保护自己的第一个孩子，又亲手杀死了第二个。  
第十四日，少年终于谈起他们唯一的共同话语。  
少年从爱尔敏的幼年讲到少年，告诉他爱尔敏作为兄长和王子的样子。  
他从爱尔敏的青年讲到爱尔敏的离世，告诉少年，他的兄长作为丈夫、父亲和治国之人的模样。  
一路阴沉的两个人第一次说了好些话，分享了好些欢笑。  
他告诉少年去哪里找到希尔基斯坦，告诉了少年哪些忠于爱尔敏的臣子可以联系。  
第十五日，少年告诉他，他们仍有第二个共同话题。  
从红河滩的小骑士讲到婚礼上的少女，年轻人的爱慕与思念炽热而汹涌，浇得他晕晕乎乎，笑了出来，仿佛回到了三年前亮河对岸的小院。  
于是他告诉少年，小骑士在进行云游历练以前的趣闻轶事，小骑士在接任女王之后的果断与耀眼。他告诉少年，他的女王妹妹坚毅而可爱。  
“你会见到她，你们会平息所有的动乱。我打赌她会爱上你。”  
“我们去的是你的故乡，你也能见到她。”  
他没有接话。  
第十六日，他和少年在巫术的庇佑之下走进了卡尔贝拉，走近了寒风与冰雪中屹立不倒的古堡。  
他面前的已然是棕发碧眼的王子真实的样子。  
他在王子的惊呼声中将手掌印向对方的胸膛，火焰的纹路从他的伤疤升腾而起，在他的肩膀、手臂上蜿蜒缠绕，沿着他的手指，烧进了王次子的身体。  
“艾伦，不要害怕。”他知道小王子从来不喜欢被人摸头发，可还是粗鲁地揉乱了那一蓬暖棕。“当你见到它，呼唤就行了。”  
朝阳升起，他取下了斗篷。  
“你要去哪！”王子一阵心慌，对他喊道。  
他没有回话，只是捂住了王子的双眼。  
“你累了，艾伦，睡一觉吧。”  
阳光之下，他右侧的额角血肉模糊，干涸的血迹布满了他的脸颊与脖颈。  
清风吹动衣袍。  
古堡前只余一位熟睡的流浪王子。


	4. Chapter 4

艾伦想起三笠，总是记得三个场景。  
红河滩上的亲吻，王都婚礼的微笑，风雪城堡中的哭泣。  
他苏醒之后强压着心中的疑惑，事无巨细地向年轻女王叙述逃亡经历。  
他和她说你的哥哥太厉害了，明明是最优秀的巫师，却总骗我说他是普通人。  
他让三笠不要担心，她的哥哥已逃出了暗塔，正展开一场旅行。  
他诉说了对她哥哥无穷无尽的感激，对她喷薄而出的思念，对叛臣滔天不熄的仇恨，以及共同复仇的恳切请求。  
那是艾伦所有的记忆中她不曾冷静的一天。她专注地听他讲的每一个字，时哭时笑，在艾伦讲完以后，扑进他的怀里。  
她那时非常安静。  
他却明白她在哭。  
“艾伦，不要害怕，当你看到他，呼唤就行了。”  
艾伦在巨龙屈服于他之时想着这句话语。  
驯服巨龙的喜悦，复仇的希望，纷繁复杂的情绪催得他笑起来，笑着笑着便觉疲累。他睡着了，醒来时枕在三笠的膝上。他向一路陪伴的她诉说他有多么喜悦，他说了好多好多话，三笠却捧起他的脸。  
“艾伦，”她说，“你在哭。”  
待到攻入王都，夺回王座，昔日的王子已然面容严峻，言谈冷厉。百姓赞美龙骑士王子和他的女巫向导。震耳的欢呼仍不能破除新国王面上的僵硬与疲倦。  
直到欢呼的人群中响起了对鲜花王子爱尔敏的怀念，响起了对塔中的卡尔贝拉夫人的痛惜，新国王才回过神来。  
他望着人群中的一户人家，丈夫、妻子，和骑在做丈夫的脖子上的孩子。  
他望见了人群中千千万万的人家，丈夫，妻子，有或者没有孩子。这些人家在欢呼的人群中，安定，幸福。  
新国王终于露出了微笑。  
卡尔贝拉的女王在欢呼声中安静地望着暗塔的方向，“我为你报仇了。”她轻声说。  
艾伦站在暗塔前，不知为何想起了这些。  
这片大陆的新国王同卡尔贝拉的女王结为夫妻，新的君合国诞生，一切欣欣向荣。  
应该拆掉这座陈旧的暗塔。  
艾伦在这栋建筑被拆除之前走了进去。  
他走进了很小很小的牢房。  
就如走进了被封锁多年的消息，走进了掩盖多时的秘密。  
牢里有两具白骨。  
一具大的，一具小的。  
白骨已有些残缺。  
小的那具被大的搂在怀里。

The End


End file.
